civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Olustee Battlefield Historic State Park
Olustee Battlefield Historic State Park is a Florida State Park in the Osceola National Forest, near the town of Olustee. The site of Florida's largest Civil War battle, the park is located west of Jacksonville and east of Lake City, on U.S. 90. It also has the honor of being the first park in the Florida State Park system. The State of Florida actually owns only of the Park, but manages another of the original battlefield under a Special Use Permit from the United States Forest Service. Under the title of Olustee Battlefield, it was added to the U.S. National Register of Historic Places on August 12, 1970. History The Battle of Olustee was fought on the afternoon of February 20, 1864. It is recreated annually during that month by Civil War reenactors. In 1897, the Florida Division of the United Daughters of the Confederacy (UDC) began raising funds to place a monument at the battle site. Two years later, the Florida Legislature appropriated $2,500.00 and established a commission to oversee construction of the monument. The project was completed in 1912, and the monument was officially dedicated on October 23, 1912. The UDC administered the Olustee Battlefield Memorial until 1949, when the Florida Board of Parks and Historic Memorials assumed responsibility. Today the Olustee Battlefield Historic State Park is administered by the Florida Department of Environmental Protection, Division of Recreation and Parks. After The Battle of Olustee Battle Of Olustee Web site. Last accessed 2010-04-16 Recreational activities Year-round park activities include hiking, picnicing, and viewing interpretive displays. Amenities include a one mile (1.6 km) hiking trail with interpretive displays, picnic tables and a small interpretive center about the battle. In addition, the Florida Trail goes through the Historic Site, with the Olustee Trailhead close to the entrance just off U.S. 90. A one-day Expo is held every September, on a Saturday late in the month (see Footnotes), with reenactors portraying infantry, cavalry, artillery and 1860s civilians. Historical displays include weapons, books, slave histories, sutlers (period merchants), blacksmiths, and others. Olustee Battlefield Expo Battle Of Olustee Web site. Last accessed 2010-04-16 On one weekend every February (see Footnotes), thousands of reenactors from across the U.S. and even from overseas, come to the Park to reenact the Battle of Olustee. Reenactors begin arriving as early as Thursday to set up. Friday is usually reserved as a "School Day" when thousands of students arrive to spend the day watching demonstrations and listening to living historians discuss various aspects of the war and 1860s life in the United States. The public is invited to attend the reenactment on Saturday and Sunday, visit the camps, view demonstrations, interact with living historians, shop at numerous sutler tents for Civil War merchandise, and attend the battle on each day. A large selection of modern day food is continuously available from Friday through Sunday at the park. Olustee Battlefield Reenactment Battle Of Olustee Web site. Last accessed 2010-04-16 Hours Footnotes References *Battle of Olustee Web site External links * Olustee Battlefield Historic State Park - official site * Florida Department of Environmental Protection, Division of Recreation and Parks * Baker County listings at National Register of Historic Places * Baker County listings at Florida's Office of Cultural and Historical Programs Category:American Civil War battlefields Category:Baker County, Florida Category:Florida in the American Civil War Category:Florida state parks Category:National Register of Historic Places in Florida Category:Museums in Baker County, Florida Category:American Civil War museums in Florida